1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of hose and cable bridges. More specifically, the present invention discloses a modular cable bridging protective device.
2. Statement of the Problem.
Hose and cable bridging protective devices have been used in the past, including the following:
Inventor Patent No. Issue Date Kostohris 1,914,830 June 20, 1933 Jentzsch et al. 3,965,967 June 29, 1976 Valeri 4,067,258 Jan. 10, 1978 Smith et al. 4,101,100 July 18, 1978 Zarembo 4,677,799 July 7, 1987 Martin 5,095,822 Mar. 17, 1992 Wegmann, Jr. 5,267,367 Dec. 7, 1993 Ziaylek, Jr. et al. 5,566,622 Oct. 22, 1996
Kostohris discloses a flexible device that protects fire hoses by providing opposing ramps forming a passage over the hose. Kostohris teaches that additional units may be placed end to end and secured together using loose fit dovetail lugs and recesses molded into the rubber of the device
Jentzsch et al. teach a portable crossover for high tonnage earth moving vehicles having a U-shaped channel and a strip for covering the channel, and further includes a rigid plate or cable for connecting a tow vehicle to relocate the crossover.
Valeri teaches a crossover unit with a wedge-shaped rubber insert or plug that resists deflection and closes the hose receiving slot.
Smith et al. teach an aircraft flight line servicing system whereby the distribution lines run under a multi-sectional unit of extruded aluminum sections that lock together.
Zarembo discloses a multi-sectional raceway for use in combination with a pair of interconnected detection system panels. The sections are flexibly interconnected by pressure engageable members and at least one E-shaped girder structure underneath the entire width of the platform section providing at least one passageway for electrical wiring.
Martin teaches a cable crossover device for protecting electrical cables having a hinged lid secured by Velcro that covers the conduit and assumes part of the load. Modular sections can be coupled together by a strengthened interlocking system allowing for a variable length device.
Wegmann, Jr. discloses an interlocking, elongate ramp with a covered conduit channel. Adjacent ramp units are interlocked with members that project outwardly and upwardly from the end of each ramp unit to form a chain of ramp units.
Ziaylek, Jr. et al. disclose a collapsible hose bridge having a central support member that covers the hose, and two detachable ramps. Each ramp is attached by means of a curved lip that engages an arcuate slot running the length of the central support member. Ziaylek, Jr. et al., also show an alternative embodiment that permits several central support members to be connected side by side.
A need exists to provide a modular protective device for bridging cables or hoses that is both strong and reduces stress on the interlocking members. Another need exists to provide a means for interlocking multiple central members. A further need exists to provide a simple means for connecting multiple modular cable bridging members in a laterally stable manner.
3. Solution to the Problem.
None of the prior art references discussed above show a modular cable-bridging protective device with a central member slidably engaging ramps with a thru-section connector that receives a complementary connector having an elongated portion ending in an enlarged head. The connectors formed by the enlarged head of the present invention are shaped so as to be slidably engaged by the thru-section connector and extend substantially along the mid-line of the side wall of the ramp and central member. By including these features, the present invention provides strength, stability, and modularity to the ramp and central members while reducing stress on the connectors. The present invention further includes end connectors on each ramp for engaging additional assembled cable-bridging devices so that the length of the modular cable bridging device can be extended to bridge and protect any length cable. The device assembled in this manner will not slide laterally out of position, which could potentially damage the cable. In addition, the present invention includes an interconnect member for attaching a plurality of central members in a side-by-side arrangement. This allows the central section to be elongated and may provide additional passageways through the assembled device to protect multiple cables while maintaining the modularity of the cable bridging device.